The Perfect Guy
by MiReiLLe-cHaN
Summary: A time when Tamao reveals her feelings at Yoh as he says that there’s a right time to know the right guy for her. She can’t control herself to cry while Horo was there for her to wipe it… Horo x Tamao… Oo


The Perfect Guy

Summary: A time when Tamao reveals her feelings to Yoh as he says that there's a right time to know the right guy for her. She can't control herself to cry while Horo was there for her to wipe it… Horo x Tamao… O_o

Tamao's POV

Sighs… What a very hot summer again… Ha! I should get going and packed my things! Um… I'm going to visit Yoh's house and surely… Ha! Blushes… Ack! What's that? Ouch… Darn… Oh well… Let's get started… And I'm on my way! Hora… Too hot if I go there just by walking… Ooh… My skin will get burn… I hate summer… I'll be happy if snow falls! But it won't happen… Ha? Snow? Brrr… It's getting cold… Waah! Snow falls down in this early summer?! How odd… Wait a minute… I didn't request it! Hey! Where's the sun?! Huh? Snow? It must be… 

"Horo-kun!" I ran to him but my shoes were… err… stuck I think…

"Ah… Ta… Tamao-chan? Oh… How nice to see you here…" He blushed for a sec and started scratching his head.

"What are you doing here? Are you lost?" I asked.

"Ah… Certainly… I was heading at Yoh's but I think I'm lost… And darn sun! It's so hot!"

"So… You decided to…"

"Yup… Kororo is perfect! So… Where are you going?"

"The place you're going to."

"At Yoh's?" _How lucky I am… Tamao-chan is with me… Hehehe…_

"Ah… Eh… Hehehe…"

How terrible. Horo-kun is always like that. Ha… Boys… I can't understand them… Except from Yoh! He's the most perfect guy ever! Darn… So cold… I don't get it! If there's the sun, I want the snow! If there's the snow, I want the sun! Sighs… I can't change the world though. Err… Huh? Horo-kun is so happy today… He's so strange… What's he up to? Yay! We're here already! Ah! Where's Yoh-kun!

"We're here!" Horo shouted as I hurriedly went inside. Sweat dropped for Horo-kun. "Ah… Are you supposed to go inside without their permission?"

Hora! Where's Yoh-kun! Maa! Aaah! Ouch… Who the hell bumped me… Do a…! A… A… Ms… A… Anna… Ahhh! Terror!

"Ahh! I'm so sorry, Ms. Anna!" I bowed politely and sweat dropped.

She raised her eyebrow. "Are you supposed to run at the hallway?"

"Ah… Sorry… Ehehe…"

"Horo Horo is here too? For what guys?" Yoh entered… Waaah! He's so cute!

"Yoh-kun! Ah! I missed you so much!" I embraced Yoh-kun tightly… Oops… "Ah… Sorry…"

"coughs… coughs… I thought this is my last breath… So guys, what's up?"

"Um… If you ask me, I'm so happy seeing Yoh-kun again! Aah!" I giggled while Ms. Anna gave a scary glare… Hooo… I thought she doesn't care about Yoh… Hmmpf…

"Oh… Really… Ehehe… I'm happy that you're glad to see me… Ehehe…" Yoh-kun forcedly laughed. And I noticed it… Yeah… Just a force laugh for him. "So, what about you, Horo Horo?"

"Me… Um… Nothing… Actually…"

"Ah… You flushed? Don't you? You mean… Huh?" Anna teased while raising her eyebrow wiggling her hair.

"Ah… Ehehe… But… Oh…" Horo Horo stopped for a moment. "Blue long hair… That voice?" Hey…? Does he saw a ghost or something? "Hey…" He ran quickly at the dining room. "Wait a minute… Pi-ri-ka!"

"Onii-chan?!"

"Yoh… Why didn't you tell me that she's here…" Horo Horo shed tears. Looks like this I think… T_T

"Ehehe… I forgot…" Yoh-kun scratched his head.

"Oh… That little brat is here… And you're cooking?! Hey Yoh! You let this brat cook? Ha!" Horo Horo poked Yoh. He laughed and laughed and laughed like a lunatic.

"Oh… The stink headed boy is here! What a surprise for me to see you here, onii-chan! Ah!" Oww… They started a bullfight inside the house and… boom… Ow… What a disaster… Surely… Ms. Anna will scold them on the count of three… 3, 2, 1… Cover your ears…

"Ahhhh! Argggh! Nagger! What the hell! Ahhh!" Speaking… Here we go again… I almost removed my left ear because I think I was already deaf… Aww…

Yehey! What a good chance! Yoh-kun and I were just staring at them… Maybe this is my chance to tell him… Ahahaha! *evil laughs* GOOD CHANCE FOR TAMAO-SAMA! Bwahaha! Ms. Anna is busy poking them… So… hahaha… (… I was imagining that I kidnapped Yoh-kun… Bwahaha! I put him on a car and covered his mouth not to shout for help! Bwahaha!)

"Um… Yoh-kun… Umm…" I timorously whispered.

"Yes?"

"Um… Can I talk to you for a while… Just by one minute…"

"Sure!"

Gulped… Aw… My heart beats so fast… I don't think I can tell it to him… I'm shaking like hell… Be calm Tamao… You can do it…

I took a deep breath. "Um… Yoh-kun… Actually, I have to say something important…"

"So… What's that?" Chuckles! He's ready to listen!

"Um… About my feelings… Um… I want this thing to be kept… Don't let others know… Maybe I'm the one who will tell them if it's the right time…"

"Oh… ok… So tell me about the 'feelings' you're saying…"

"If it's the thing happened to you… You have a crush then… Um… Maybe older than you for about one to two years… And you two are close friends when you're a child… You have already your feelings for her but you don't know her feelings for you… Get it?"

He nods… He quite understands me… "So… You mean that… I'm in love with someone else… But I don't know her feelings towards me? Am I right?"

"Eh… It's just like… It's so hard to say your feelings to her, right? That maybe one day… She starts avoiding and not to talk with you…" I continue talking with him and unfortunately; I didn't notice someone is listening to our conversation.

"So… What's the point?"

"Um… Yoh-kun… If I tell you my feelings right now… Are you going to avoid me?"

He just laughed. Maybe… Sooner or later… He will… "Of course I wouldn't!"

"Really? Then… You mean you liked me?"

"That's not I meant, Tamao…" He kept quiet for a while… Then… I bowed my head and got shy… for what I asked him… If he likes me or not… I can't look at him… "Tamao… You know that I have many challenges I had already passed… But those challenges don't really make me work hard or something like that. I don't even felt a pain… Even I was injured…" He was smiling and looking at the sky… Maybe his words were very deep for me to understand… "You know why I passed those hard works? … It's because of Anna…"

"Ms… Anna?"

"Yeah… She's my inspiration… You see… I'm glad seeing her very angry at me because I know she cares… I enjoy my life with her… *laughs* Maybe I'm a weirdo for a guy like me who likes a girl who is strict, harsh… scary… You know what I mean? But I don't care if I'm that type of guy… Tamao… I think you understand me… Don't you?"

I remained looking at him… And suddenly my tears… fell down… I don't know if I feel happy or not… I know he understands me… That is Yoh-kun… Who deeply understand everybody… He gave me a warm hug and tried to cheer me up. "It will be okay… There's a right time for you that you'll find you perfect boy for you… Okay…"

"Um…"

"So… I'm going now… Anna will kill me if she sees us! See ya later!"

"Um…"

I was about to slide the door but somebody opened it for me on the opposite side. Huh? It opened? Who opened it? 

"Horo-kun?" I see… He's the one who was unnoticed listening to our conversation… "What are you doing here…"

"You're crying… right?" He asked me showing his concern. I was really shocked when I focused my eyes on him… He was serious… "Don't deny… You're crying…"

We sat on a big stone at the backyard. I wiped my tears away while he offered me his hanky bashfully.

"You don't look pretty if I see you crying… So go ahead… Use my hanky…"

"Uh… Thanks…" He's so kind…

Silent… No one of us is talking or something… sniffs… sniffs…

"Tamao-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Is there any way I could help?" He asked for a sudden that shocked me.

"… None… Thanks for your concern… sniffs…"

Silence again… Then… he suddenly screamed like he saw a vampire… Huh? It's my first time to see a boy screaming like a girl. O_o a sweat dropped for me!

"What's that scream for? *laughs* you scream like a girl…" I sniffed and smiled a bit.

"No! I'm not!" He blushed as he looked at me laughing. "You're not bad at all…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"… Ah! Nothing… Nothing at all! Ehehe…"

"I see… Ne, Horo-kun…"

He noticed me that I became serious at this stage. He threw a stone on the fish pond and looks he's ready to listen. I know… He's ready…

"I was thinking… What if… You're in love… What are you going? Are you going to cry if she'll not answer you? Tell me…"

"Well… I don't know…"

"Huh? You don't know…"

"Ok… Don't laugh at me, Tamao-chan… But… I'm not in love since before…" He looked at me earnestly.

"Oh… Really? Sorry for mentioning…"

"It's okay…"

Silence… Darn! I can't break the silence around here! But he seemed so serious… oh…

"Tamao-chan…"

"Yeah…"

"How does it feel?"

"Feel what?"

"Feel in loved with someone… You know…"

"I feel free… But… I hate saying my feelings to the one I love…"

"So… What will happen if you tell him?" He pretended that he doesn't know at all…

"There's a possibility that he will avoid me… Oh… It depends to that person if he understands me… Like him…"

"Who's him… You mean… Yoh…" He said weakly.

"Hmm… I thought he was the perfect guy for me… Who will make me happy if there's a time I'm sad… Sighs… I think I'm wrong…"

"Um… So it's hard…"

"You've got the whole thing just perfect…" I sighed while he mentioned my name. How odd that he's calling me just 'Tamao'.

"Tamao… Um… Would you… ever forget your love? I mean… Forgot Yoh? Is it possible for you?" What?! He suddenly asked me… in a strange way… but… my heart is pounding so fast… and… he's so serious as he asked that thing unexpectedly… *shakes head* no… maybe he's just asking…

"Uh… Maybe for a long time… Why you ask?" I asked and looked at him.

"Well… Tamao… I… I just don't know how to say…"

"Uh?" I blinked my eyes and darn… I'm not used that a guy like him? Became serious? Duh?

"Ah… Never mind… Ehehe… Maybe some other time… You'll know…" Ooops… I heard his stomach singing… 

"o_O…"

"O_o…"

Then we just laughed. We went inside to get foods. We ate together at the living room and I admit… That he's kinda fun to be with… Sighs… I never felt this before… Maybe I felt it when I'm with Yoh-kun but with Horo-kun… It seems so different…

4:30 PM – Living room. Oh my goodness! I think his virus called being a 'lunatic' or a fool infected me! But I'm having fun with this stink head! LOL! Oh no! Pirika-chan is here and suddenly entered the room. o_O… 

"Ah… Onii-chan and Tamao-chan? Together?!" She dropped the tray with 3 glasses of orange juice. And… She even control her laugh… -_-

"Ah… We're just having fun here… Pirika-chan… Ehehe… Nothing happened really… Hehe…" I scratched my head and Horo-kun did the same.

"You're lying, Tamao-chan! Unbelievable for a decent girl like you… with that stink head? You said you're having fun? *evil laughs*" Oh… Laugh… She laughs… -_- oww… She's going to start teasing us for sure…

"Promise! I'm not lying!"

"Ok… I won't force you… Have fun with my stinky brother… Haha…"

"She's a…"

"… greedy…" We continue laughing and laughing! Sighs… He's kinda cute… Blushes…

"Huh? Any dirt on my face, Tamao-chan?" He looked at me… Oh… I'm blushing…

"Ah… None… Ehehe…"

"I see…" He rolled his eyes and laughed.

By night, I was slicing onions and… err… I can't avoid crying… Ha… Darn… .… Sighs… it's getting dark around here… Yare yare… Ah! I forgot the vegetables! Ah!! Hurry hurry! Ah! Ah! I'm slipped… Ouch…

"I'm sorry…" Horo-kun… We're very red and looked at each other… I can't move… neither say anything… Gulped… He's over me…

"… It's… okay…" I replied and he offered his hand for me to stand up.

"Tamao-chan… Are… Are you… hurt?" He asked while he turned back scratching his head.

"No… It's okay… Nothing to worry about… Ah! My vegetables!" I ran and hurriedly closed the stove. Sighs… I thought it was overcooked…

"Smells good huh… Hmm… You're a good cook!" Horo-kun praised me as well. Here we go again… I felt different around us… Horo-kun… is here… here always beside me… But… "Tamao-chan? Tamao-chan? Something wrong?"

"Ah… Nothing…"

I continue peeling and slicing the onions and my tears fell down… sniffs… ah… it hurts…

"You're crying again?"

"Look! Onions made me cry! Sniffs…"

"Onions?"

"Eh… Sniffs…"

I think he didn't notice that I noticed him gazing at me while I'm now slicing carrots. Sniffs… Why is he kept looking at me…

"Tamao-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"Well… Is there someone who already proposed to you?"

What? He asked me? "Ah? None…"

"I see…"

Silence… Again? No way… But… he's serious… And… I…

"Tamao-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"Anou… I…"

"…" I continue slicing onions.

"… I… I like you…"

What… He… like me… What am I going to say… I don't want to… hurt him…

"… I know… You like Yoh… But… I can't keep it anymore…"

"…"

He smiled at me… But… I can't control to cry… I dropped the knife and the carrot I was slicing… "… I won't force you… Don't worry…" Then… He left… Sniffs… Why am I crying? What are these tears for? I can't say… that he's just my 'friend'… Sniffs…

… Flashback…

"You're crying right? Don't deny… You're crying…" … "You don't look pretty if I see you crying… So go ahead… Use my hanky…"

….

"Tamao… Um… Would you… ever forget your love? I mean… Forgot Yoh? Is it possible for you?"

"Uh… Maybe for a long time… Why you ask?"

"Well… Tamao… I… I just don't know how to say…"

"Uh?"

"Ah… Never mind… Ehehe… Maybe some other time… You'll know…"

… End of Flashback…

I just don't know… Don't know… Don't know what I really feel for him… He's kind… to me… sniffs…

Dinner time. Horo-kun and I were silently eating our food. Yoh-kun, Ms. Anna and Pirika-chan were not used that we're so quiet and can't here just a whisper from us. Pirika poked her brother and starts shaking her brother's head.

"Hora! You're quiet huh?" She looked at me. "Hmmm? I know now… You two have a quarrel? Don't you? Huh?"

"…"

"Tamao-chan? Hmm? What happened?" She asked me.

"…"

"Ha! Silence always makes me deaf! Ha! Thanks for the delicious food!"

"Thanks for the food... I'm going to my room! Yoh, don't forget to wash the dishes." Ms. Anna finished eating and so Horo-kun. He didn't respond and even just to murmur. I think I upset him that much… Sighs…

Late at night, err! I can't fall asleep! Hard to sleep! Arggh! Sighs… What am I going to say… I don't want to disappoint him… Horo-kun… He is… good to me… kind, caring… and always has his concern… He did it for me… So… What's wrong, Tamao-chan? You said that you liked that type of guy? Who could make you happy all the time? Horo-kun did it right? All of those… But… I think it's too late… Sniffs… And… I fell asleep…

Morning… Ohayo… I folded my bed and arranged it. Then, I heard them talking outside… and… it looks like… Horo-kun and Pirika are going!

"So… We're going now…" 

"Okay! Take care!"

"Ja!"

I tried to reach him! No! Don't go! 

"Horo-kun!"

"Tamao-chan?"

"I'm sorry if I made you a mistake…" My tears fell down… But he's here in front of me to wipe it… I know…

He gave me a smile. "It's okay… Nothing to worry about… So… We must go now…"

"Wait, Horo-kun… I…"

"… _Tamao-chan…_"

"I… I like you too… I like you… I know… it's too late to say this to you…"

"Tamao-chan… You… like me…?"

"… Um… I do like you, Horo-kun…"

"… *smiles* I like you too…" He gently wiped my tears and gave me a hug. I feel warm… as he hugs me… I feel his heart beats so fast… Horo-kun…

I'm very happy that he's here… just here beside me… I thought only Yoh-kun could make me this happy… But I was wrong… He's right that someday I'll find my perfect guy for me… And… he's Horo Horo… A boy called 'stink head' but that word never meant his personality…

Owari…

^_^ How's that? Yare yare… I don't know why I did this fic? Ahh! *shakes head* Horo x Tamao? I don't think so! But hope I'll receive your reviews! Thanks! J


End file.
